


Between The Sheets

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick Amaro and Mike Dodds . In a relationship that makes them both happy.  They work at work and date at home . Olivia Benson would know about them in case of an emergency but that’s all . Well at least in this story .
Relationships: Mike Dodds and Nick Amaro
Kudos: 3
Collections: MIKE DODDS!!





	Between The Sheets

Two men were curled up under the sheets and blankets on their bed. Their rescue cat Annie was in between them snuggled up to he shorter black haired mans muscular left arm. “ I think she likes you more than me Nick.” Nick stretched a little and laughed. “ Don’t tell me you’re jealous Michael.” He leaned up and kissed his boyfriends lips gently. “ Hardly, after all you were the one who found her at the shelter , missing left ear and all.” Mike pulled her blanket up over his left shoulder. “ Fall is coming. “ Nick nodded. “ Time to get the hoodies and sweaters our of the closet and get them washed in the laundry so they are good to go.” Mike reached over and put his hands in Nicks hair. Then he pulled him gently toward him until Nick was on top of his body. “ I want you .” Nick’s face got a little red. “ Well then take me papi, you know you’re good enough to get me off right here this way.” Mike reached under the blankets and pulled down Nicks boxer briefs and then lifted the tank top he usually wore to bed.. “ Perfect.” He and Nick began to make love slowly but with a lot of heat. This was how it was between them. Tender and sweet but also incredibly hot at the same time. Neither had been with another person who had made them feel this way . Safe in each other’s area and protected . After a while they finished business and pulled apart panting a little. “ Whew I need a shower after that.”, Mike said . Nick smiled “ Do I get to join you and scrub your back ?” Mike smiled. “ Of course and we save water that way too.” They got out of bed after wrapping up in their robes and headed to the bathroom hand in hand. Their commitment rings glinted in the sunlight. Mikes was silver with an emerald on the band while Nicks was the same but with a garnet . They always took their rings off befor a shower . And at work. But they both wore them on chains around their neck in the squad. Nick turned he water on tot he right temperature while Mike gently squeezed his butt. “ You have the perfect ass.” “ Well then dark jeans for you today as long as you wear your green button down.”  
Mike smiled. “ Done.” Then they stood under the spray of the shower enjoying being close to each other before they started a new day at the Special Victims Unit.


End file.
